Alone
by EmyyXovball22
Summary: He was a famous rockstar. She was just an ordinary girl. When they meet they change eachothers lives. It's hard for him to admit but he's in love with her. They say he's too old for her but that won't stop her from loving him.
1. Chapter 1: Love at First Sight

**Chapter 1: Love At First Sight**

Mia: Is it really possible to fall truly and intensely in love with someone? Loving someone is giving the chance to break your heart but trusting them not to. I doubt I will ever fall in love.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jane: Mia! Guess what!

Mia: What?

Jane: I'm going to meet Jack and Chase!

Mia: OMG THE Jack and Chase?!

Jane: Yup! I'll be sure to tell Jack all about you haha I know you like him [winks]

Mia: [blushes] He is really cute…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase: You like Mia!

Jack: [laughs] wow what would make you say that?!

Chase: When Jane pulled out that picture of her you like kept staring at it and asked her if you can keep it!

Jack: So? It's obvious you're in loooove with Jane.

Chase: Okay fine…yes I am. She's beautiful…See I admitted it!

Jack: Whatever…is there a way I can meet her?

Chase: I'm not sure…we're doing concerts on the other side of the country this week.

Jack: I HAVE to talk to her!

Chase: [laughs] Okay, okay we'll find a way to, chill.

Jack: Okay [smiles]

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[At Mia's school]

Mia: [walking to homeroom, people bump into her and she finally makes it; several students are there already including her friendemy Alice.]

Alice: Mia.

Mia: Alice.

Alice: [Grabs the chair Mia was about to sit in]

Mia: Um?

Alice: I get the comfy seat today [smiles smug]

Mia: Um no you don't midget.

Alice: Excuse me anorexic brat. [Throws her pencils off the table]

Lil: Mia stop acting like a baby and give Alice the seat.

Mia: Ugh.

Alice: Thanks Lil. [Smiles]

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase: [calling Jane] Hey Jane!

Jane: Hi Chase what's up?

Chase: Nothing really. Jack says he wants to meet Mia. I think he has a crush.

[They both laugh]

Jane: Sure when?

Chase: He said As soon as possible.

Jane: Okay umm… how about tomorrow?

Chase: Sure maybe we should meet backstage somewhere. I'll tell the security to let you in.

Jane: Okay sounds great! Mia's going to be so excited. She's in love with Jack.

Chase: That's great Jack loves Mia!

Jane: [hears her mom calling] Ugh my mom is calling I got to go…see you later babe.

Chase: Huh?

Jane: Uhh… I mean see you later got to go bathe bye…[hangs up]

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jane: Hey, hey, hey!

Mia: Hola!

Jane: Guess what?

Mia: What?!

Jane: You're going to Jack tomorrow!

Mia: Omg Omg Omg! Are you serious?!

Jane: Yup and he wants to meet you!

Mia: [almost faints] My dream is coming true!

Jane: And what's your dream.

Mia: To go out with Jack!

Jane: [smiles] I have a feeling that it's going to come true.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jane: Chase! [hugs him]

Chase: Hey Jane! [smiles]

Jane: This is my cousin Mia.

Mia: Hello it's nice to meet you!

Chase: You too! I don't know where my brother is now.

Jack: Hey guys I was just----[drops everything] Whoa [staring at Mia]

Mia: Hey there [smiles; thinking: Wow he's hot]

Jack: H-h-h-hi….you must be Mia.

Mia: Yup [smiles]

Jane: Okay when you two are done staring at each other let's go the amusement park.

Jack: Amusement park?

Chase: Yeah after Jane was done "bathing" we planned today.

Mia: Okay then let's go!


	2. Chapter 2: Scared

[4:00 PM; At Hershey Park, Pennsylvania]

Mia: Um Jane…

Jane: Yeah?

Mia: Do I really have to go on that fast, high drop ride?

Jane: Yup It's SUPER fun! Trust me you won't regret it.

Mia: I don't know…don't tell Jack this but I'm Scared of fast and high rides.

Jane: Oh that's okay lots of people are. It won't be scary and you'll make it out alive I promise.

Mia: But I'm scared to!

Jane: Jack will be there to protect you!

Mia: [smiles] Yeah….but still…

Jane: Pleeeeease. I don't wanna go on alone. [Makes a puppy-dog face]

Mia: No.

Jane: Please!

Mia: No.

Jane: PLEASE!!

Mia: No!

Jane: Please, Mia! It'll be fun!

Mia: Fine…

Jane: Yay! Come on let's go find Chase and Jack.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase: Hey guys.

Mia and Jane: Hey Chase!

Jack:[Walks over to them] Hey Mia.

Mia: Hiii Jack!

Jack: So are you guys ready to go on?

Jane: Sure.

Mia: Which ride do you want to go on first?

Chase: How about that one[Pointing to a super fast ride with a drop about 14 feet.

Jack: Sure I'm in.

Jane: Me too. Mia?

Mia: [Thinking: Uh oh…] Sure…

Jane: Cool let's go!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack: Mia, do you want to sit next to me?

Mia: Sure I'd love too.

Jane: [smiling as she gets into the cart next to Chase.]

Jack: [puts his arm around Mia]

Mia: [smiling; thinking: Omg!]

[After the ride]

Mia: That was awesome!

Jane: See what did I tell you?

Chase: Hey Jane do you wanna go over to that ride again with me?

Jane: Sure.

Jack: Mia and I will go on the other side of the park.

Mia: [smiling; thinking: YayI get to be alone with him!]

Jane: Okay see you guys later. [She and Chase walk away.]

[With Chase and Jane]

Chase: Let's go on that one [points to a super fast up and down ride]

Jane: Sure sounds fun.

Chase: [walking to the ride] Jane…

Jane: Yeah?

Chase: You look beautiful today.

Jane: [smiling] thanks you too.

Chase: Thanks…[they stare into each other's eyes for a few seconds] So Jane…I---

Jane: Oh here we are…

Chase: Let's go on.

[With Jack and Mia; sitting down on a remote bench talking]

Jack: So Mia…where In New Jersey do you live?

Mia: Red Bank you guys are from Clifton right?

Jack: Yup. [smiles]

Mia: [smiling]

Jack: You have a beautiful smile.

Mia: Thanks you do too.

Jack: Umm...I have a question…

Mia: Sure what?

Jack: Would you…….[nervous; thinking: just ask her!] Would you be my girlfriend?

Mia: I'd love to! [hugs him]

Jack: [leans in to kiss her]

Chase: Hey guys!

Jack: [pissed] Hi Chase…Jane.

Jane: Oh did we---

Mia: Um no it's okay let's go on some rides.

Jane: Okay…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3: Hate

**Chapter 3: Hate**

[Gym class; Northside High; Mia's school]

Alice: [folds her arms]That's a pretty emo sweatshirt you have on.

Mia: Um okay? I like it.

Alice: Whatever…

Teacher: Okay we're going outside to play baseball today. Anyone who sits down and does nothing is getting a zero today, Alice.

Alice: Don't worry Mrs. P I'll play today!

Teacher: Let's hope so…

[outside; baseball field; Alice is up to bat]

Alice: [strike one] Ugh! [hits the next ball and it hits Mia is the chest.]

Mia: Ouch! You did that on purpose.

Alice: No I didn't Mia!

Mia: Ugh [walks away]

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[in Mia's math class]

Alice: [gossiping] Yeah and so she was wearing that hideous top yesterday. And she IM'ed me and was blabbing about retarded stuff.

Nelly: Wow Mia's a loser.

Kristina: [laughing]

Mia: [walks in]

Alice: Oh hi Mia! [fake hugs her] up top!

Mia: No thanks.

Alice: Whatever Mia loser.

[class ends]

Mia: Hey guys!

Kristina: Um…hey…

Nelly: Ew it's Mia.

Carlo: Ew freak.

Mia: [upset] What did I do to you?

Carlo: Alice told us not to talk to you because you're an annoying brat.

Mia: What?!

Nelly: Just go away and listen to your gay StarGax music because Jack is soooooo cute!

Mia: Wow real mature guys…

Alice: Aw Mia don't be a baby. You still have Jack! Hahaha. I doubt he'd ever talk to you he's famous and you're a loser. [smiles smug]

Mia: You know what Alice----

Teacher: Everyone settle down.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jane: Hola!

Mia: Hey.

Jane: You seem glum what's wrong?

Mia: Um nothing…is Jack around?

Jane: No he's back in California now.

Mia: Oh… [sad]

Jane: Why?

Mia: Just wondering…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[6PM; Mia is on the computer instant messaging]

Mia: Heyyyyy

Jack: Hi

Jack: Sup?

Mia: Nmu?

Jack: Nm getin ready 2 go perform a concert

Mia: kewl!

Mia: :(

Jack: Wats wrong????

Mia: Just sad about skool….

Jack: Wat happened???

Mia: Its just dis grl alice……shes so mean n bratty 2 me….

Jack: Oh that's terrible!

Mia: yea ik she makes me feel so unimportant….

Jack: Well ur very important 2 me…

Mia: :) thanks…..i miss u

Jack: I miss u too:( dnt worry we'll c each other again

Mia: I cnt wait…

Jack: me 2….well I gtg bye

Mia: byeeee

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mia: Is it really possible to fall truly and intensely in love with someone? Loving someone is giving the chance to break your heart but trusting them not to. I think I am in love….


	4. Chapter 4: Far Apart

**Alone**

**Chapter 4:**

**Far apart**

Jack: Isn't Mia so…amazing?

Chase: Yes Jack.

Jack: She's so nice and sweet! We have so much in common!

Carter: K.

Jack: Are you guy even listening to me?

Carter: Nope, we're actually getting ready for the tour.

Chase: Seriously dude, all you ever talk about is Mia.

Jack: So what? She's the best girlfriend ever.

Chase: You don't see me talking about Jane 24-7.

Jack: No but I hear you talking about how much you love her and wanna make out with her in your sleep.

[Jack and Carter laugh]

Chase: Whatever.

Jack: I need to see Mia again.

Carter: No chance man. We're going on tour all summer.

Chase: But maybe when we stop in New Jersey we can go on dates with Jane and Mia.

Jack: Did you ask Jane out yet?

Chase: No not yet, but I will tonight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase: [on phone with Jane] Hey Jane!

Jane: Chase! Hi!

Chase: Look I have a very important question for you.

Jane: Okay shoot.

Chase: Do you…wanna go out with me?

Jane: [drops the phone; shocked]

Mia: [walks in] What happened?!

Jane: Chase….ask…me…OUT!

Mia: OMG!

Chase: Um Jane? You there?

Mia: Pick up the phone!

Jane: [picks the phone up] YES YES YES! I would love to!

Chase: [smiling]Okay cool! Look I got to go. Tour stuff. Bye

Jane: Bye bye [smiling as she gets of the phone then faints]

Mia: [laughing] Wow Jane.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mia: I miss Jack…

Jane: I miss Chase… we never got to actually hang out together as a couple…

Mia: Well at least you've talked to Chase on the phone a few times… Jack hasn't called or been on the computer since last week… Do you think he's stopped loving me?

Jane: Of course not! Chase tells me that he talks about you nonstop.

Mia: [smiling] I think I really love him…

Jane: Whoa! You mean like true love?

Mia: Yeah…he's everything I've ever wanted…

Jane: Awww!

Mia: I just wish we could be together more…

Jane: [hugs her] We'll be with them someday.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack: [daydreaming about Mia]

Chase: Jack!

Jack: What?!

Carter: Can you at least try to pay attention?

Jack: Okay…

Chase: What's wrong?

Jack: I've just been really missing Mia lately…

Chase: Yeah, yeah, you don't think I don't miss Jane?!

Carter: Are you sure this whole long distance relationship thing will work out?

Jack: Yes! I love Mia.

Chase: Jane means everything to me.

Carter: Guys we're on tour for three months and we need to focus…

Chase: What are you saying?

Carter: Maybe you guys should end things for now…then once we're done maybe get back together…

Jack: He's right…we really need to focus on the tour. We've come too far to lose everything now.

Chase: I'm not ending my relationship with Jane. It's been only a three weeks!

Jack: Dude we can't be distracted on the tour! Even though it kills me to, I'm breaking up with Mia for now. But I will get back with her.

Chase: Fine…[mad]

Carter: You'll get back with Jane. She loves you.

Chase: Okay fine…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mia: [on the phone with Jack] Hey Jack!

Jack: Hey Mia.

Mia: I really miss you.

Jack: I miss you too…I miss your smile most.

Mia: You're so perfect.

Jack: You are too.

Mia: Today was suckish though…

Jack: What happened?

Mia: Alice is freaking threatening to beat the crap out of me!

Jack: Ugh that little skank. Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you…ever.

Mia: Aww. Thanks. I love you so much.

Jack: I love you too…

Mia: [smiling]

Jack: Ugh Chase is calling…I got to go…bye.

Mia: Bye Jack.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5: Break Ups

**Alone**

**Chapter 5 **

**Break ups**

Chase: So are you and Mia….over?

Jack: No…I couldn't tell her…I love her…

Chase: Well sometimes we have to hurt the ones we love to protect them.

Jack: Protect?

Chase: You do know that if the press finds out about this Mia and Jane's life is over. And our fans might get so pissed that they'd go after them.

Jack: Well yeah but I'll protect my Mia.

Chase: You can't always protect her…

Jack: I can't hurt her…

Chase: Well…

Jack: I'll call Mia when I'm ready…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Summer 2008; School ends for Mia and Jane]

Jack: [on the phone with Mia] Hey Mia…

Mia: Hey Jack! I am so glad to talk to you!

Jack: Me too…but we have to talk…

Mia: Okay sure about what?

Jack: [takes a breath] I'm sorry…but we have to break up.

Mia: What?! Why?!

Jack: We're on tour I need to focus…

Mia: [crying] Jack…please…I can't live without you…

Jack: Look I am so sorry. I am in love with you…but I can't hurt you.

Mia: You're not hurting me!

Jack: Mia you don't understand…if people heard about this you could get hurt…I would kill myself if something ever happened to you.

Mia: How will I live without you?

Jack: We'll be back together after the tour.

Mia: [still crying] I want to be with you now.

Jack: Mia I love you…but I got to go. See you later. [hangs up]

Mia: [crying] Someone just shoot me now!

Jane: [walks in] What happened?

Mia: He broke up with me!

Jane: Who Jack?

Mia: No our dog…YES JACK!

Jane: Oh hun I am so sorry.

Mia: Just leave me alone I don't wanna talk to anyone. [goes into her closet]

Jane: Are you gonna stay in there for the rest of your life?

Mia: Yes!

Jane: Ugh whatever [phone rings] hold on [answers] Oh hey Chase!

Chase: Hey Jane what's up?

Jane: Nothing I'm trying to talk to Mia. She's really upset over Jack breaking up with her.

Chase: Oh tell her I'm sorry. But I kind of need to talk you…

Jane: Okay…

Chase: Look I---I love you…

Jane: Chase I love you too.

Chase: [smiling] I'm glad to hear that but….we need to break up.

Jane: What?!

Chase: I'm sorry but I'm going on tour…and I just don't want you to get hurt.

Jane: Whatever Chase…bye.

Chase: I really like you.

Jane: Okay…bye

Chase: Bye Jane…see you later..

Jane: [hangs up] [starts crying] Is there room in that closet?

Mia: No I'm in here alone!

Jane: Chase broke up with me! [walks out of the room]

Mia: [sad]

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack: I feel like crap.

Chase: Me too.

Jack: I am such an asshole for breaking up with her!

Carter: You did it to protect her. I'm sure she'll forgive you.

Jack: Whatever let's just practice now.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
